Angel Star Road: Champion Carnival
Angel Star Road: Champion Carnival (jap. エンジェルスターロード　チャンピオン☆カーニバル, stylized as Angel Star Road: Champion☆Carnival) is a doujin world tour-themed 2D head-to-head fighting game made by Keropyon, the same doujin video game development group that made Crimson Alive series of semi-popular fighting games, and exclusively released for Microsoft Windows in 2006 during Comiket 70 as the first version and later expanded upon in 2008 during the event of Comiket 74 as the final version titled World GP 2008. Gameplay In 2D fighting game that coterie Circle "Kero Pyon" was released ASCII 2D fighting Maker 2nd. Work. It has become a new series that follows the "Crimson Alive" series, this time the title on the theme of "Women's Martial Arts King finals". To the 2D fighting game, with the contents wrestling element has been added heavily, the game conceptually reminiscent of the "Super Saturday Night Slam Masters THE INTERNATIONAL BLOWOUT". The rules are completely typical 2D fighting game, but it also has become a strong game throwing element. Available characters are all 8 people. Although everyone is a costume, such as the women's professional wrestler, fighting style is "Karate", "Taekwondo", "boxing", "old martial arts", "self-defense", a wide range of settings and "Close Quarter Combat." The number of Special Moves are very many, if you put a hit command, roughly and so on that skill comes out. Command has also been totally simplified, any character also will be able to handle without confusion. Basic operation lever 8 direction + "punch attack," "kick attack", "hard attack", 4-button of "throw". Please see below for more details. The whole game of speed, has become a fairly slow compared to the Crimson Alive, easy to put commands and combo input of deathblow, is the point of have been making fun to play even beginners. We will introduce the system to the following. Jump Attack Jump attack can be put out in the order of throwing a punch attack → kick attack → hard attack or. Also in the swing and miss, so also possible that shifting the timing, can be a means of powerful attack. However, since chance of landing it is also increased in the order, skipping the basic dive in the gap with less punch attack at the time of is included in the room rate. Ducking Ducking during the move, and upper body becomes invincible state, pack the evasion while avoiding an opponent of the upper attack. On the other hand, pay throwing techniques and legs, powerless to low attack of the attack position, such as a low kick. Leap Attack Feeding the middle judgment of attack while avoiding an opponent of lower attack. On most can avoid non-high attack position attack, it can also be used to avoid the throw. However gap is large, hit, so susceptible to counterattack regardless guard, it can be difficult to some extent subject to counterattack if to shed when the end of the technique as possible from the last-minute distance. Burst Charge Feeding the rush skills to blow the opponent to the edge of the screen. There is a difference in performance for each character, rush force, generation rate, the attack position, and the like different. Back Step Since it becomes invincible state from the start of operation, the emergency avoidance. However chance there at the time of operation is completed. High jump After entering the key in the downward direction, it flies higher than usual by entering quickly upward becomes "high jump". Gauge System Maximum value of the gauge is two. The strengthening corresponding technique consumes 1 gauge at that issue on the hard button, it is possible to issue a strengthening technique. Super Arts Jackpot to trigger consume 2 gauge. However, even in the overall blow of light this game, still hard to become the so large damage source. Passive Return position after passive by push button is different. Front short with a punch, short backward kick move, hard in the long front, to the long backward throw button. Combination Each character has its own combination, by remembering the connection of skill and technique, it is possible to produce a lot of variations. System Element of bargaining is widely, the game system is quite elaborate. A gentle game speed as described above, further due to the low attack power of the blow Atari, time required for a single match is a little longer. Continuous Moves are also yet rich, exhilarating feeling in slightly lower, and finished a mutual reading and say either element as a sober fighting game system that was sublimated. Than a fighting game fan, it might work is oriented towards the professional wrestling game fan. The but is lonely there is no voice of each character, realism is enhanced because it contains a play-by-play announcer. The Crimson Alive series different completely direction, is the work that has established a unique gameplay. Not only fans of the same circle, would be the title that you want to buy if lovers fighting game. Basis operations Gallery ''Miscellaneous'' Img175.jpg|Artwork in Keropyon official website. Angel Star Road Champion☆Carnival World GP 2008.jpg|Box artwork depicting on an updated version titled Angel Star Road: Champion Carnival World GP 2008.. External links *Official Angel Star Road: Champion Carnival site (Japanese) *Official Angel Star Road: Champion Carnival World GP 2008 site (Japanese) Category:Games